The invention relates to a process and a device with the features of the introductory part of the main process claim and the main apparatus claim.
Bending devices for hollow profile strips in order to bend spacer frames with corners made in one piece from them are known in different embodiments. For example, reference is made to EP 0 461 100 A (=U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,871A) and EP 0 318 748 A.
The object of the invention is to develop a device of the initially mentioned type (xe2x80x9cbending headxe2x80x9d) such that with the bending device steel profiles (especially thin-walled steel profiles) can also be bent into spacer frames for insulating glass panes.
This object is achieved, with respect to the process, with the features of the main process claim, and with respect to the device, with the features of the main apparatus claim.
Preferred and advantageous embodiments of the process as claimed in the invention and the device as claimed in the invention are the subject matter of the dependent claims.
It is important for the success of the process as claimed in the invention and for the success of the device which is suitable especially for carrying out the process that the bending cheek delivered to the outside of the hollow profile strip during bending of the hollow profile strip adjoins the outside wall and the hollow profile strip is supported from the outside and that the bending abutment can be swivelled jointly with the bending cheek which adjoins from the outside. In one embodiment the bending process is advantageously supported by the bending cheek, when bending the hollow profile strip, moving along the latter, away from the bending site, while it adjoins the outside surface of the hollow profile strip.
The manner of operation as claimed in the invention and the device provided as claimed in the invention make it possible to bend these hollow profile strips in which the side flanks project over the inside wall of the hollow profile strip without the projecting side walls being creased after the bending process.